


Relaxing

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Holidays, Hybrids, Lovers, M/M, Pure Love, Short Fics, Sleepy Cuddles, alternative universes, chalet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: These are just a few short fics i write for TaekBintober this year.No beta reading.Please keep typos and gramma mistakes i don´t take them back when you found them XDThere is no other summary.Read them if you wanna know more XD





	Relaxing

It is a rainy day. It's gray and misty outside. The colourful leaves long gone leaving the trees behind, exposing the wooden corpses, for the cold winter season. The only colour left is the dark green from firs, pines and similar trees. Sometimes the wind blows stronger. Playing with the last dead brown leaves laying on the dirty ground or walking through the grey looking trees.

It's one of those days people get melancholic and staying in their warm homes. Drinking a hot drink and let their lifes be lifes.

Taekwoon loves it. 

On days like these he can just relax and chill. Charging new energy to put even more effort into his work. 

On days like these he loves to sit in front of his oven in his small chalet just staring into the flames, a cup of coffee between his hands.

Buying that chalet was one of the best ideas he ever had. It was somewhere in the mountains surrounded by lots of trees and nothing else. Just nature and nothing. 

Though the days he can be here are rare. But if he can allow himself some short vacation he gets into one of his private planes and leaves Seoul to be here.

He feels warm but not hot and he could stare into the flames for the whole day. Listening to the soft crackling of the wood when it loses his fight against the fire. The steady sound of raindrops falling against the windows. Just sitting here letting his thoughts wander

Yet -since a longer time- there are other noises sounding like music to his ears. Sounds helping him to feel immediately relaxed if he hears them. Next to him, on the big fluffy brown sheep fur, in front of the oven lays Hongbin. His hybrid. 

He has his warm body curled against Taekwoon in his sleep and -maybe without really realising it- resting his head in Taekwoons lap. 

It took some time but the hybrid seemed to finally lost all his fear towards him. When Taekwoon looks away from the flames down, watching his face he sees a peaceful expression on Hongbins face.

He smiles fondly and carefully pets him. Ruffling softly through his hair and beneath his ears. The touches making Hongbins fluffy tail wagging lazily and his cute furry ears are twitching. 

As a wild breed -snow leopard- Hongbin can't purr but he sounds pleased and comfortable. That's all what matters for Taekwoon. All he wants is Hongbin to be happy and giving him all his love. With a smile he looks back at the flames. Nipping on his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I really got motivated for TaekBintober.  
> lt´s not that i have a few other fics started, just waiting for me to finally write further or finish them.  
> Noooooo  
> ...
> 
> Well anyway have fun reading :3


End file.
